The Volturi Lie Detector
by AnimeGirl204
Summary: Jonathan is not a Vampire to mess with, able to tell truth from lie he is a formable member to the Volturi. After a fight with Jane he decides to spend some time away from them and begings to make prepreations for the biggest fight in Vampire history
1. Chapter 1

Plot

Jonathan Quinn is a member of the Volturi guard and his power is rather unique and important to them. He can tell truth from lies and no shield can stop him. He is often used against his will and is fed up, his hatred for the Volturi is strong and after a fight with Jane he decides to take time out and visit the one person he considers a friend; Carlisle Cullen. Set four years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens have moved away from Fawks and Renessme is now fully grown. What will happen with the arrival of a Volturi? And will the Cullens help Jonathan in his plans to overthrow Aro?


	2. Find her!

"_Jonathan, we wish for you to collect someone for us, this young vampire is very unique and will be a great addition to our little collection. She was last seen in Juneau, find her and bring her here. It would be wise if she doesn't refuse. As far as we know, she is able to hypnotise her victims. Such a power would be very useful to us. Find her Jonathan; we cannot afford to let this one slip through our fingers"_

The order was still clear in his mind, the words of Aro scratched into his memory; it was almost as if the orders had been written down. Jonathan was angry at being given such an order, why would Aro send him out? Surely Aro knew how he hated to venture outside of the Volturi's castle; he had made that quite clear from day one. Unlike most vampires who were perceived as beautiful and attractive, he appeared deadly and frightening. Humans were generally attracted to their kind, which made it easier for them to hunt, but people tend to avoid him, and so they should; after all, he was a dangerous monster, a member of the Volturi Guard. Though he didn't share the same blood crimson eyes like they did instead the accident, which caused him to become a vampire, had caused one eye to be a misty white and the other to be permanently black. His eyesight had been affected due to this, and although not blind, he still had difficulty seeing. Such a disability often frustrated him, what good was he when he couldn't see? Still, his other senses were far superior to the others thanks to his lack of sight, and this often came in handy. But his appearance caused him to be secluded, he feared his own nature and hated how people stared at him, it was part of the reason he had joined the Volturi; so that he could hide away and not be judged. So why on earth was Aro sending him out to Alaska to search for a new pet for the Volturi?

Back when he was a human, he had often searched for people as an investigator. But he had usually investigated murders, kidnappings and unusual mishaps. But never had he had to search for someone to ask them something, then again, this wasn't exactly a question; Aro wanted this vampire, and Aro probably wouldn't care if the vampire declined, either way Aro would find a way of getting the unusual power into his Covern.

It wasn't comfortable leaving the Volturi's hideout, but he had to obey orders. He hated venturing out into the real world, the plane ride had been agonising. Children pointed and stared at him, people muttered all around him, and the woman sat next to him practically sat in the isle. He hated being seen as something...strange. He could hardly help his appearance. He had not meant to be pushed off of the bridge, he had not meant for his eyes to be damaged in such a way that people stayed clear of him. All he wanted was people to stop judging him on his appearance, but it seemed the world was too vain to allow that to happen.

The rest of his journey had been okay; he had just kept running. He was faster then the average vampire so there was no risk of him being seen, and just in case, he'd kept to back roads and the shadows. He still was having trouble understanding why the Volturi felt the need to send him. Surely a more experienced vampire would be better, someone who could detect powers. He was just the Volturi's lie detector, why send him on such a pointless expedition? Sure, he was strong and rather persuasive, but Aro was fully aware of his opinions and feelings about 'the outside world'. Were the Volturi just being cruel to him? Or was there a reason that he was asked to go?

Stopping for a moment, he pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was all he had to identify the young girl. He was unsure as to which of the Volturi had discovered her and taken the picture to Aro, but part of him wished that the vampire had taken this girl with them instead of taking a picture. It would have been a lot easier and quicker for all of them. With a sigh, he placed the picture back in his pocket and continued on his way, dark thoughts clouding his mind as he stepped once again into the shadows. He would always be grateful to Aro for taking him in and giving him somewhere to stay, but Aro was often cruel and Jonathan didn't agree with his black and white sense of justice, there had been so many unnecessary deaths, and all because of Aro's blindness. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to be near Aro, the ancient Vampire frightened him, and he did his best to stay clear of Aro at all times, the last thing he wanted was for Aro to read his thoughts and discover his plans, if such a thing were to occur, things would certainly become disastrous.


End file.
